Realization
by FirePsycho14
Summary: After Hinata protects Naruto from Pein. It gives her time to think about things in the hospital.  She comes to realize that her love for Naruto is only a brotherly-sisterly love. But also that loving him will always make her want to see him happy,
1. Chapter 1

Hinata stopped crying and looked out the window of the hospital at the now clear sky, crying wasn't going to get her anywhere she had to do this. She had to help Naruto-kun. This war had to end she would not let the one she loved die from the stupidity of everyone around him. She would not-no she refused to let anyone hurt him anymore. He didn't deserve it.

Why, _why!_ Did they leave her behind in this hospital. But at least getting left behind made her think about a lot of things. It hurt that he wasn't in love with her. But something had come to her. She realized that he would always love Sakura but was it so wrong to love him like a brother? Love him enough to want to see him happy? Confessing was enough for her.

Now that she thought more deeply into it she loved Naruto for his strength and his ability to see the good in others, his will at keeping a promise and sticking through to it till the end. Her feelings of admiration would never fade. But the feeling of being _in _love with him the _in love_ part was gone all that was left was the love. Was now replaced by the feeling of admiration and loving him as if he were her brother.

"Everyone must feel it now, too." She realized. She was just the first one, or the only one at the time, to notice it. Easing the blanket off of her she went to the closet and changed out of the hospital clothes, and into to her normal attire. She would help him not as the girl who had a crush on him. But as his friend, his one and only friend who, if she could help it, would not let him feel pain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _Okay for those of you who do not understand what is going on. You might want to go back and reread the first chapter because I kind of rewrote it._

The wind whipped her hair behind her in a long string of indigo, her feet barely making any noise against the tiles on the roofs. Looking down at her feet she realized she had forgotten to put shoes on. She briefly debated in going back and getting some shoes but decided against it since that would slow her down, and she needed to get there as soon as possible.

When she got to the forest that surrounded Konoha. She stopped and put her hand against a tree to keep her from falling over. The medic nin had been right she was still injured. But there was no way that was going to make her stop from helping him.

"_I hope Naruto-kun, Shino, Kiba and everyone else is okay."_ Hinata thought to herself. She froze when she saw something from the corner of her eye. Activating the byakugan she glanced around. Taking everything in.

_There_, flicking her wrist she sent a kunai in the direction of the chakra spike. Hearing a solid thump she began to move in the direction of the poor animal that she had just skewered.

Slightly horrified with herself for killing an innocent animal that hadn't done anything wrong. Her instincts had taken her over and she had just reacted.

Moving forward she deactivated her byakugan. She felt a sharp pain in her neck that quickly disappeared. Ignoring it she kept moving. Not noticing the slight changes in her vision.

"_Something's wrong." _ Hinata finally realized. Everything seemed to be spinning, and she couldn't move even a foot with out stumbling.

"_Have…to….…keep….moving."_ Was her last thoughts as she plunged into darkness.

_**Another Authors Note: **__Okay I'm not really sure if I marked the genre correctly. But this is my first story so bear with me. I guess there might be a little supernatural, just a little. Like as small as my thumbnail little. It won't be like she's falls asleep and out of nowhere she meets Jacob or Edward, because a) this isn't a crossover b) That'd be a little weird on my part and c) I do not plan on adding witches, wizards, vampires, or werewolves. Maybe demons, because Naruto basically has a demon inside of him. So yes demons._


End file.
